


Curious of You

by zodiaclino



Series: Wow [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, Foreplay, Friendship, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Marking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Tequila, based on danceracha's 'wow', gay clubs, hyunjin is minho's gay awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: “Minho… my name is Minho.”, the shorter breathed out; then raising his voice once he realised his timid first attempt would be drowned out by the music.“Minho, huh?”, Hyunjin tested the name on his tongue, the alluring sound of his smooth voice sending a shiver down the elder’s spine. How this literal stranger managed to have such a strong effect on him, Minho couldn’t even begin to explain.“Pretty.”, the blonde mouthed, his heated gaze never straying from the older, never losing its intensity.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Wow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019413
Comments: 23
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheryu/gifts).



> hi! so, originally this was only supposed to be a small drabble for a (wonderful) prompt my dear friend [paola](https://twitter.com/linominlee) gave me, but somehow, it turned into this mess of a series.  
> please go check out this [pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.at/linominlee/curious-of-you/) she made for it! every character's aesthetics are on there, and I'm positively in love with it.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors in advance!

„Felix?“

Minho only received a half-hearted hum in response.

„I’m coming with you to the club tonight.”

It was pretty amusing, the way the younger almost spat out the juice he had been sipping on at his friend’s statement.

Felix had obviously been caught off guard, not expecting his socially reserved flatmate to want to accompany him on his weekly night out – in a  _ gay  _ club, of all things. Minho had never expressed interest in anyone, really; least of all in another man.

Little did Felix know, though, that the older had really been reconsidering his attraction to women as of late.

Minho had dated before, had hooked up with lovely girls any other human being with any sort of desire for the female sex would have killed to be with – but it had always left him with little satisfaction. He had always blamed it on being too picky about his partners, convinced he needed to form some sort of bond first before intimacy could feel good for him.

It was safe to say that he hadn’t been entirely honest with himself.

Having been on a dance team for several years now (in which he had also, coincidentally, met Lee Felix, now his best friend and roommate) had gradually made him aware of the aesthetic appeal masculine bodies had to him. And yet, it had still taken him until recently to figure out that his admiration for the male anatomy maybe wasn’t quite as innocent as he had thought.

Theoretically speaking, there was definitely a chance that he could be attracted to men.

_ Hell _ , stakes were high that he was simply just  _ gay. _

He had never let himself venture into that territory, not even considering it a possibility for himself. Most of his friends were queer, making different sexualities and genders a topic he was confronted with often; it was normality to him.

Nothing special.

Nothing to be thought about further.

Hence why he had never even considered his own lack of attraction to a certain gender – he simply had other, more important things to worry about than who he wanted to have sex with. He had never craved for intimacy the way most people around him did. Then again, he had also never imagined what it would feel like to be with another man – not until a few weeks ago, at least.

Minho was content with where he was in life; a true blessing, given how hard he had worked to get there.

Not only had he been able to secure a spot in their local dance crew along with his best friend, he was also currently studying for a degree as a veterinary. It had always been his dream to be able to tend to animals in need, the furry creatures bringing out his most charitable and selfless side.

Speaking of which; yet another important part of his life were the three cats he and Felix housed in their little flat, a by-product of Minho spending too much time at their local animal shelter. He tried not to be swayed too easily when it came to adopting pets, but he was completely sold the second he had first laid eyes on his three fur-children.

The older was rudely snapped out of his introspection as Felix's deep voice suddenly reached his ears, the boy finally having recovered from the choking fit Minho accidentally sent him into.

“Oh my God! Minho!”, the younger exclaimed gleefully. “Does this mean I’m  _ finally _ about to witness your gay awakening?”, he practically shouted, the overly animated expression looking almost comical on his otherwise delicate features.

There was a certain glint in Felix’s eyes that made it hard to determine if he was joking or not. Knowing his friend, there was a high chance that the younger was already scheming something after what he had just been told. There was definitely a lot to unpack about Minho’s statement, but he would rather be caught dead than having to explain his recent thought process to Felix.

Even if a guy happened to catch his eye later that night, he would absolutely hate for his friend to make a big deal out of it.

Not having anything witty to say in retaliation, the elder only shrugged, huffing out a tired-sounding laugh.

Openly talking about his emotions had never exactly been one of his strengths. To explain what’s going on inside of him – it’s harder than others probably realize. He feels like he would never be able to find the fitting words to adequately describe the things he felt, his inner workings much more intense and complicated than he ever let on.

Good thing that Felix knew him best, though.

Their communication had always felt easy between them, living together had only deepened the silent understanding they had for each other. Despite his goofy nature, the younger knew when to drop a topic, always able to look right through Minho and his typically unbothered front – something the older was eternally grateful for.

It had definitely spared him the embarrassment of having to explain himself on plenty of occasions by now. Sometimes it almost felt like Felix knew him better than Minho knew himself.

This seemed to be yet another one of those moments.

“Great!”, the shorter exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on his spot on their couch. “But I have one condition.”, Felix added, eyes crinkling and a sly smirk playing along his full, rosy lips.

The elder’s perfectly shaped eyebrows crinkled on his forehead at his friend's statement.

The younger’s head was somehow always filled with some type of  _ brilliant  _ idea – the outcome, though, was usually very evenly divided between instant successes or complete and utter disasters.

Minho did not like where this was going.

The taller only sighed defeatedly, knowing more than anyone that Felix would not let him off easy in case he showed any sort of objection. “Sure. What is it?”

Apparently, it was exactly what Felix had been waiting to hear.

The younger suddenly swung himself off the couch and onto his feet, small but lithe body practically vibrating with barely contained excitement.

“You already said yes, so there’s no backing out now!” Felix beamed at him, his freckled cheeks looking even more endearing now that they were scrunched up in a dazzling smile. The younger giggled happily, jumping on the spot before speaking up again.

“I’m get to choose what you’re wearing!”, Felix practically shouted, voice laced with enthusiasm. More strangely cute, animated sounds spilled from his mouth as he immediately took off running towards his bedroom, not even giving Minho the opportunity to object.

The younger was most likely already busy on his quest to put together an enticing outfit for his friend, clearly wanting the best possible outcome for the night – and for Minho to capture the attention of every single man in that god-forsaken club.

The older let himself drop down onto the couch, an exasperated sigh leaving his pouty lips.

These would probably be his last moments of peace and quiet before Felix would inevitably snatch him off the sofa and play dress-up with him until he was a hundred percent satisfied with the result. By then, it would probably be time they left for the club anyway.

The older tried not to acknowledge the tiny sliver of excitement bubbling low in his belly as he thought about what possibilities the night could hold for him.

🌹

Time had passed by in a flash, as Minho now found himself standing in his flatmate’s bedroom, the latter’s closet wide open and already half-way empty. The missing clothes were strewn across almost every available surface his space had to offer; some even ungracefully having been dropped on the floor after failing to provide a satisfactory addition to the elder’s outfit.

It had only been late afternoon when Felix had latched onto his arm and yanked him off the sofa, small hands clutched tightly onto his lower arms as he dragged Minho down the hall and into his room. There, the younger had already picked out and neatly hung up a few variations of clothing for him to try on.

None of the initial choices had been quite what Felix had envisioned, though, making Minho try on look after look just to find some unfitting detail in each and every one of them. The elder had originally tried to convince his friend that this one was _just_ _fine –_ exactly like the other _seven_ outfits he had forcefully squeezed himself into before had been.

But Felix didn’t settle for ‘ _ just fine’ _ ; he didn’t do anything that wasn’t  _ absolutely perfect. _

By the time the younger had finally picked out an attire which suited Minho’s stature, as well as his own standards, the sun had already set, now replaced by the cool glow of the moon spilling in through gaps in his curtain. Felix had turned on his bedside lamp when it had gotten too dark to see, its artificial, yellow light now catching on the various accessories strategically placed all over Minho’s body.

It was no secret that the younger’s fashion sense was immaculate – but he had really outdone himself this time.

Minho barely recognized himself as he stared on into the mirror, taking in his appearance in stunned silence with Felix right behind him, a proud smile gracing his freckled cheeks.

He ended up wearing a pair of the younger’s boots, pure, black leather with thick soles to add a little bit of height. His toned legs were clad in a pair of his own jeans, the denim a washed out blue and slightly flared at the bottom, the upper seam resting right below his belly button. The shirt they chose very obviously belonged to Felix, the fabric of the black, cropped button-up velvety and soft. Like this, the smooth expanse of the brunet’s stomach was exposed, a belly-chain wrapped enticingly around his waist and comfortably hugging his slight love-handles.

Minho didn’t have toned abs like most of his dancer friends did, his mid-section more on the softer side of the spectrum – but he had never felt more alluring than with the three blue jewels, strung together by slim metal chains, now laying artfully against the skin of his belly. The turquoise glint of the gems contrasted beautifully with his honey-coloured skin.

Like this, he felt  _ ethereal. _

Apparently, that was not all Felix had planned, though, as he suddenly rushed over to his dresser, telling Minho to stay put while the younger frantically rummaged through a drawer filled with various types of make-up.

They really were going to go all out tonight,  _ huh _ .

His friend returned shortly after with two objects clutched tightly in his delicate hands; one being what Minho easily recognised as mascara, while the other was a small, see-through container, filled with small gemstones of various colours. The elder raised a questioning eyebrow at Felix, a silent request for the boy to explain what exactly he planned on doing to the elder’s poor skin.

The rest of his body already felt itchy and irritated enough from having slipped in and out of who-knows how many different pieces of clothing – he wouldn’t fancy his face suffering through anything even remotely similar.

“Don’t look at me like that! These are the final touch!”, Felix defended, already having sensed Minho’s obvious suspicion. “All you have to do is hold still, so I don’t accidentally get glue in your eyes!”

How Felix was able to voice a sentence like that with such enthusiasm, the taller would never understand.

The brunet only sighed in defeat, dramatically seating himself on his friend’s bouncy mattress and tilting his head upwards in a silent invitation. “If I go blind because of you, I’m getting full custody of our children, and you’ll never get to see them again.”, Minho said flatly, closing his eyes to grant Felix better access for his work.

A dramatic gasp escaped the younger’s lips in response, followed by a few badly faked sobs as he pleaded for his friend to leave at least one of the cats with him. Not being able to uphold his cold façade for long, Minho burst into his trademark high-pitched giggles.

Overtaken by a sudden wave of fondness for the younger, Minho thought he really couldn’t have wished for a better best friend.

Mere minutes later found the brunet staring at himself through the mirror once again, his lids now adorned with beautiful, light blue crystals. Their cool shine matched stunningly well with the deep brown of his eyes, his long lashes now tinted even darker and fanning out elegantly towards his browbone.

Minho startled slightly when he felt the cold touch of his friend’s hands against his neck, the younger in the process of adding one last accessory to the look. The elder tilted his head forward, enabling Felix to secure the clasp of the thin silver chain, and adjust it against his skin.

“There.”, the blond breathed out, taking a step back from Minho’s form still standing in front of the full-body mirror. “You’re-  _ wow. _ ”, Felix gasped, a bright smile audible in his deep voice. He was obviously very proud of the end-result.

_ Rightfully so _ , if you were to ask the older – he looked like a five-course meal, only to be tasted by a select handful he deemed worthy enough.

Minho was a naturally confident individual, distinctly aware of his strengths as well as his weaknesses, but it was safe to say that he has never felt quite as confident as he did in this very moment.

He wanted to thank Felix, express his gratitude for making him feel like he could conquer the world, but words had never been his forte. Instead, he turned on his heels, approaching his friend with a dazzling smile mirroring the other boy’s, and wrapped him in a tight hug. The younger squealed as he was momentarily lifted off the ground, wheezing out a breath at the sudden pressure around his midsection. Minho put him back down shortly, leaning forward to plant a wet, sloppy kiss on a freckled cheek, making an obnoxious smooching sound against the soft skin before finally releasing the poor boy again.

Felix only laughed loudly, pushing at the elder with an exaggerated shout. “Hey! Can you wait to slobber all over people until we at least reached the club?”, the younger jokingly jabbed at him.

“I’m too pretty. You don’t get to refuse my kisses.”, Minho deadpanned, once again inching towards his friend with puckered lips.

“Get off!”, Felix yelled, his deep voice laced with laughter. He grabbed the elder by his shoulders, spinning him around in order to push him towards the bedroom door. “Okay! You go fix us some dinner while I get myself ready. We both know how drinking on an empty stomach will go, and… we don’t want you throwing up on a potential hook-up, now, do we?”, he added with a wink.

Had it been anyone else talking to him so cheekily, Minho wouldn’t have hesitated to put them back into their place. He couldn’t help the ridiculously soft spot he had for Felix, though, and the latter never skipped on an opportunity to use said knowledge to his advantage.

With an amused grumble, the brunet obediently stepped out into the hall, mulling over what quick meal he could cook up from the ingredients they still had at home.

He settled for making two packets of instant ramen with a few extra vegetables and eggs, effortlessly making his way around the kitchen with practiced movements. They made great housemates, the two of them, seeing as Felix always liked to bake up sweet goods for the two of them to enjoy, while Minho took care of the more ‘proper’ meals. It was easy to settle into a routine like that.

Fixing dinner didn’t take too long, and the brunet was just in the process of setting their respective bowls on the dinner table when Felix rounded the corner – somehow, he had succeeded in transforming his already angelic appearance into something completely  _ other-worldly _ .

His bleach blond hair was parted in the middle, the messily styled strands fanning out around his delicate features in a calculated manner. The freckled cheeks Minho adored so much were now covered in sprinkles of glitter, the little specks of light acting as stars brightening the enchanting constellation the younger’s skin naturally held. Their kitchen’s dingy overhead light reflected off Felix’s face as he leisurely moved towards him, shimmers of various colours dancing across his ethereal features. His lids were tinted a rosy pink, the vibrant shade framing his big eyes and creating a beautiful contrast against the grey contacts Felix had chosen, his lashes full and coated with black, not unlike Minho’s own.

His friend looked completely out of this world, like a creature crafted by the heavens and sent down to earth, just to put innocent mortals under his spell.

The outfit he had picked out for himself served as the cherry on top; a sure way to seduce whoever would be lucky enough to catch Felix’s eye tonight.

Very little fabric served to cover his lithe torso; the white, dainty crop-top he had thrown on barely reaching below his pecks, the words  _ ‘baby boy’ _ written across in bold, pink letters. Letting his eyes trail lower, Minho took in the younger’s choice of trousers; a pair of light, high-waisted jeans adorned with an intricate metal detail at the top. There was no fabric on either side of his hips, the front of his bottoms connected to the backside by two, thick silver chains draped artfully over the smooth skin of his waist.

Given the revealing nature of that particular article of clothing, it was safe to assume that Felix wasn’t wearing anything underneath, either – a thought so sinful, it would surely drive many men at the bar up the wall.

The blond’s feet were covered by his most favourite pink boots, the leather soft and with thick soles, sure to grant him a few additional centimetres of height. That, coupled with the endearing ‘ _ Hello Kitty’  _ jewel he was wearing on his left ear, the helix connected to a crystal stud in his lobe by a thin silver chain, made him the perfect mixture of cute and alluring.

There was absolutely no way in  _ hell _ Felix was going home alone tonight.

🌹

The heavy bass in the club felt almost deafening to Minho’s sensitive ears, the sound so deep he could feel it reverberate through his core.

They had just made it inside, having had to wait in line quite a bit longer than the elder had anticipated. According to Felix, though, this was usually the norm for this particular establishment, seeing as it was one of the most popular LGBTQ+ bars in the area.

It was quite evident that the younger came around here often, greeting the decidedly short but broad-shouldered bouncer like an old friend of sorts. They exchanged small-talk with Changbin – the name Felix had enthusiastically called out as soon as the man had come into sight – while the security guard half-heartedly scanned their IDs. He wished them a nice night, shoving at Felix's shoulder as he passed him with a wink and an added  _ "Go get him, boy!" _ before granting access. Minho shot his friend a questioning look, curious as to what exactly Changbin had meant, but the younger was already busy navigating his way towards the bar.

It had certainly been a while since Minho last got to indulge in the pleasures of clubbing; the thrum of a mostly intoxicated crowd, coupled with the rapidly flashing spotlights, and the booming music creating an atmosphere which almost felt foreign to him.

Felix’s dainty hand was tightly clutched in his own as they slowly but surely made their way to the bar, skilfully squeezing themselves through clusters of swaying bodies and drunken individuals.

The younger seemed a little too enthusiastic about reaching their destination quickly – a detail the elder easily picked up on, given how well he had come to know the other boy and his usual antics. Occasionally, the blond would twist his neck back to yell at Minho, an excited sparkle in his eyes, and his angelic features painted with cheery anticipation. Through his own eagerness, though, it seemed Felix was barely aware that his words were drowned out by the blaring bass of whatever techno song was currently being blasted through the heavy speakers.

They were able to reach the bar in record time, the crowd becoming more and more dispersed as they gradually neared the counter. There was a visible spring in Felix’s step, indicating that there was most definitely more to visiting this club than the younger had previously let on. It was evident in the way he didn't seem particularly interested in the bustle happening around him, all but ignoring the catchy music, as well the longing gazes various people were already sending his way – all in favour of securing two spots at the bar.

The mystery was lifted moments later, as Minho caught his friend suggestively leaning his lithe body against the bartop, practically drooling over the handsome barkeep preparing drinks on the other side.

_ So that’s what this is about, huh. Good to know. _

He was taller than the both of them, body obviously trained well, with muscular arms, a trait Minho knew all too well was much to Felix’s liking – the fact that the younger most definitely had a thing for men much stronger than him had stopped being a secret ages ago.

The stranger’s sharp features were emphasized by a strong jawline coupled with prominently cut cheekbones. He looked sort of intimidating, Minho had to admit, dressed in all black with chains dangling from his belt loops, rings of various shapes and sizes adorning his elegant fingers. The keen look in his eyes was emphasised by a smudge of black liner messily drawn on his slanted lids, his gaze piercing and cool.

He was Felix’s type _ – spot on. _

Despite the daunting exterior, a bright smile grazed the man’s features once he spotted Felix’s slim form draped over the counter, the smaller sporting a dazzling grin of his own and waving a dainty hand in greeting.

The elder decided to store this newly found information away for later, for when there was time to properly interrogate Felix about his not-so subtle infatuation for a certain barkeeper.

“Jeongin!”, the younger exclaimed once the other was within earshot, putting on his most alluring smile. “Look! I brought a friend tonight!”, he shouted over the music, grabbing Minho by the arm to drag him into the spot next to him at the bar.

“Hey there!”,  _ Jeongin _ greeted, quickly scanning the elder’s form before focusing his gaze back on Felix, intense eyes suddenly much fonder.  _ Huh. _

“That’s great, Lixie! What can I get for you two tonight then? The usual?”, the barkeep asked, his attention now solely trained on a certain blond.

“Yes, please!”, Felix said, batting his full eyelashes, the glitters adorning his supple cheeks sparkling prettily in the low lighting of the club. Minho couldn’t help but notice the way Jeongin’s eyes never once left his friend’s form, seemingly entirely captivated by the younger’s enticing getup.

The elder was abruptly shaken from his observations when he felt Felix dig a sharp elbow into his side, effectively making him tear his gaze away from the scenario playing out in front of him. “What do you want to drink?”, the blond inquired, a warning aura underlying the exaggerated smile aimed at him.

‘ _ Don’t you dare comment on this’ _ , Minho could practically hear his friend hiss at him. “It’s on me.”, he added.  _ Bribery. _

Despite the naturally teasing nature of their friendship, the elder wanted nothing but the best for Felix – and so, he was easily swayed to leave the younger to his own devices. If it meant the blond would get his way with the handsome bartender he had obviously found an interest in, who was he to compromise a positive outcome?

He could always interrogate his friend later, after he had gotten railed into next week.

“Look at you, being so generous tonight!”, the elder chuckled. “I’ll have whatever Felix is having.”, he added. This time, his words were directed at Jeongin, who was starting to look like he was genuinely having a hard time trying to keep himself from jumping the smaller right then and there.

The sound of Minho’s voice seemed to do the job in getting the other man to snap out of whatever fantasy he was having, seeing as he promptly went to work on fixing their drinks. 

🌹

They spent a while drinking and chatting at the bar, the younger’s body practically glued to the counter with no intention of leaving his spot anytime soon. His gaze, too, kept straying to a certain dark-haired male currently working his shift beside them, two sets of eyes filled with longing meeting one too many times to be entirely coincidental.

It was safe to say that Minho was starting to get a little irritated, involuntarily being caught right in the middle of the unbearable sexual tension stretching on between the two.

As much as he loved Felix, he didn’t need to see his best friend of many years practically eye-fucking someone across the room, while simultaneously ignoring most of the conversation the elder was trying to make. And although the brunet was starting to feel a light buzz gradually taking over his senses, he was nowhere near intoxicated enough to feel content playing third wheel.

In one last, futile attempt to garner his friend’s attention, Minho decided to try and somehow pry him off the counter, and out of temptation’s way. “Hey Felix, do you want to go dance with me?!”, the elder yelled over the deafening beat of the music.

“No thanks man, I’ll pass for now.”  _ Should have seen that one coming. _

“You should go dance some if you want, though! I’ll wait here at the bar for you. Wouldn’t want to leave poor little Jeonginnie all by his lonesome now, would I?”, the blond added with a teasing chuckle, a sound so bewitching it was sure to pull the seemingly laid-back barkeeper even deeper into Felix’s spell.

With a defeated sigh, Minho turned to leave his spot at the bar, deeming his friend a lost cause.

He tried not to feel disappointed about the way the younger had set his priorities. He was happy for Felix – happy that he had finally found someone to hold his interest, given how difficult it usually was for him to find someone who would fit his high standards – and yet, Minho couldn’t help but feel a little lost on his own.

This was an environment he wasn’t used to; countless couples of the same sex grinding their bodies together in an open attempt to seduce the other, familiar and comfortable with their actions; knowing exactly what they want from it.

And in the midst of it all stood Minho; his attraction to men still a fragile thing, a territory yet to be breached, and still waiting to be explored.

The dancer couldn’t help but feel well and utterly lost.

That’s when he saw him.

_Him_ – sticking out from the thrumming sea of bodies like a sore thumb.

And suddenly, it was like a spell had been cast on him.

Minho was immediately captured by the smooth, languid roll of the stranger’s body, his tall form moving sensually to the beat, a certain elegance to his movements only a practiced dancer could muster.

The man’s legs were clad in a pair of sinfully tight leather pants, its fabric hugging his toned upper thighs and highlighting a supple backside, gold chains dangling from the loops, and rustling with every tantalizing sway of his hips. A white, silky blouse was draped over his broad torso, tugged into the waist of his trousers, and shaping his body in a way which Minho could easily see himself under by the end of the night. It was halfway unbuttoned, revealing a patch of honey-toned skin, an unexplainable but mesmerizing glow to it.

Once he was able to tear his gaze away from the stranger's appealing body, his eyes wandered upwards, only to find luscious golden locks framing what had to be the most disarming face he had ever seen.

Minho could not find any words fitting to describe what exactly he was looking at, all rational thoughts turning into a jumbled mess, as he noticed the other's piercing gaze meet his own.

The man's plump, rosy lips pulled into a sly smirk, his dark eyes crinkling on one side as he stared the brunet down like some type of freshly discovered prey. The elder swallowed thickly, his boots suddenly feeling like they were filled with drying cement, and trying to avoid his own lustful gaze from the stranger's intense stare – and failing  _ pathetically. _

The elder was so caught up in appreciating the other man's  _ otherworldly  _ visuals, his head suddenly swimming with suggestive – no, borderline  _ indecent _ – thoughts about all the different filthy things he'd like to try with him, that he almost missed how the blond was now languidly making his way towards Minho.

The brunet's mind went into overdrive, practically screaming at him to relax and _breathe_ – being a tense, awkward mess would get him absolutely nowhere with the handsome stranger. And although he had no idea why exactly, Minho knew that he _wanted_ this man, that he _desired him_ with every fibre of his being.

"Hey there, pretty.", a voice smooth as silk suddenly snapped him out of his daydreaming.

The dancer's head shot up, all his senses rudely overtaken by the sheer,  _ unspeakable  _ beauty of the man of his deepest desires now in close proximity.

"You looked a little lost there, honey. Mind if I keep you company?", the blond all but  _ purred _ , leaning forward and into Minho's personal space, so could be heard over the blaring music.

Inhaling deeply – and consequently taking a lungful of the stranger's  _ intoxicating _ cologne – the shorter attempted to steel his nerves. It wasn't like him to feel intimidated by the beauty of another; never had he doubted his own looks in comparison to somebody else.

But then again, he had also never stood before anyone who had made his breath stutter, and his knees weak the way the man currently in front of him did.

"I-It would be my pleasure.", Minho managed to push past the heavy lump in his throat, his voice coming out surprisingly steady as he tried to talk over whatever bass-heavy song was currently playing.

A sly smirk graced the man’s heavenly features, the elder all but hypnotised by the way his plush lips moved as he spoke. “Wonderful. I’m Hyunjin. What’s your name, gorgeous?”

_ Hyunjin. _

Now he actually had a name to put to the most beautiful face the brunet had ever seen.

The night was already looking to be a lot less of a disaster than Minho had anticipated after Felix had ditched him.

“Minho… my name is Minho.”, the shorter breathed out; then raising his voice once he realised his timid first attempt would be drowned out by the music.

“Minho, huh?”, Hyunjin tested the name on his tongue, the alluring sound of his smooth voice sending a shiver down the elder’s spine. How this literal stranger managed to have such a strong effect on him, Minho couldn’t even begin to explain.

“Pretty.”, the blonde mouthed, his heated gaze never straying from the older, never losing its intensity.

The brunet was well aware of his good looks, especially given the way Felix had done him up tonight, but did that really warrant for Hyunjin to feel the same, intense pull to him the way Minho did?

“Can I buy you a drink, Minho?”, the taller lowly breathed into his ear, the distance between them decreasing by the second.

And who was he to decline such an offer?

He offered a shaky but eager nod in response, prompting Hyunjin to splay out his long fingers against the smooth expanse of skin at the brunet’s waist, using the newfound leverage to guide Minho’s pliant form towards the bar. This simple touch alone was enough to drive the elder up the wall, making him want to simultaneously break into a sprint and melt back into the stranger’s warm grip.

They reached the counter in no time, Hyunjin hollering down a different barkeeper from the one he had met earlier, this one with hazelnut hair and a gaze much too soft to be working in this particular environment. The blond ordered two shots of tequila for them, – not after asking Minho for his preference, of course – speaking to the barman with such familiarity, it suggested the taller’s presence at this club to be a common occurrence.

Somehow, Minho didn’t quite know what to think of that.

The other man put down their drinks on the counter shortly after, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, his words directed at Hyunjin.

“You? Buying a drink for someone? That’s very unlike you, Hyunjin.”.

The man let his gaze wander over to Minho, giving him a thorough once-over. “This one must be special then, hm?”, he teased, raising an eyebrow.

The next sentence was aimed at Minho, the barkeeper leaning over the counter and into Minho’s space to whisper-shout into his ear.

“You’re the first one in quite a while to catch his attention. He  _ never _ goes out of his way to go after people.”. The man pulled away again, shooting Minho a cheeky wink before turning back to his friend.

“Here’s your drinks. Enjoy your night, you two.”, he said, mischief still evident in his voice, before walking off to tend to a different customer.

Thanks to the barman’s playful words, the incessant feeling of dread trying to settle in his gut was quick to dissipate as quickly as it had come. The thought of possibly only being one of many on the blond’s endless list of hook-ups simply hadn’t sat well with him.

An exasperated sigh to his right snapped Minho out of his thoughts, his gaze now locking back onto Hyunjin ethereal figure.

“Don’t mind him. Seungmin just really likes to get into other people’s business.”, the blond said, dramatically rolling his eyes at his own statement.

The lighting was a little better here at the bar, making the elder pick up on a few details he had yet to notice about the other.

For one, there was a small mole resting just below his left eye - yet another feature which made Minho question the existence of someone so utterly  _ perfect. _

Secondly, the brunet’s eyes strayed from Hyunjin’s face as he noticed the light catching against the bare skin peeking out from below his shirt, and what he found there made his mouth run dry. Scattered across the smooth expanse of his chest, were little particles of glitter, shimmering prettily with every small shift of his toned abdomen.

Somehow, it added yet another layer of  _ too-good-to-be-true _ to the man’s presence, making Minho dizzy with the amount of impure thoughts currently running through his mind.

Idly, the dancer couldn’t help but wonder if there would be remnants of glitter left sticking to his backside if Hyunjin were to bend him over at any point tonight, broad body plastered tightly against his own.

_ Get it together! _

“Cheers to us, then.”, Minho chuckled awkwardly, at a loss for what else to say to get the alcohol flowing quicker. He could really use some liquid courage right about now.

He reached towards the shots set out for them on the counter, grabbing hold of the lime slice to smear its liquid across the back of his hand. He took the salt shaker next, spreading it across the wet stain on his skin and; without further ado, dove in to run his tongue across it in one broad swipe.

Minho was vaguely aware of the way Hyunjin’s eyes were fixated on the elder’s every action, sharp eyes taking in every detail with barely concealed hunger, the realisation making the shorter down his shot more quickly than was probably good for him. He couldn’t hold back the small wince at the sudden burn wandering down the inside of his throat, a sensation soon to be replaced by a comfortable warmth spreading throughout his chest.

The blond didn’t waste a second after Minho was done to reach for his own drink, grabbing the second slice of lemon to go through with the same procedure.

But unlike Minho, the taller didn’t plan on using his own hand for it.

Instead, he reached towards the elder, elegant fingers dancing along the skin of the brunet’s hand before taking it into a loose hold, tugging lightly and bringing it closer to the counter.

Hyunjin’s dark gaze met his own, the tension thick between them as the younger shot him a silent request, asking for permission of sorts. A small, jerky nod of his head was all it took for the blond to start adding another layer of lime juice to Minho’s already damp skin, coating the stripe with a decent amount of salt afterwards.

Tantalizingly slowly, Hyunjin brought his hand further towards his face, hot breath fanning out against his sensitive skin. Minho didn’t know where to look as the taller’s eyes never left his, pink tongue darting out to drag across the mess on his hand, the wet, hot sensation one so incredibly  _ lewd,  _ it had the older twitching in his pants.

His breath came out in shallow, ragged puffs as Hyunjin’s sinful tongue ran over his hand a second time, making sure there was no residue left on the soft skin.

Finally tearing his bewitching gaze away from Minho's dumbfounded figure, the younger reached for his own glass, downing the shot with ease, but never fully letting go of him.

His long fingers were now running idle patterns across the back of his hand, leaving gooseflesh in their wake and all across the dancer’s trembling arms.

The same tongue Minho had just felt hot against his skin, he now saw running along Hyunjin’s full lips, licking off any remnants of tequila, and wetting the rosy skin. The elder unconsciously chased after it with his eyes – an action the blond quickly took notice of, making a flirty smirk spread across his handsome features.

“Want to go dance with me, sweetheart?”

A breathy  _ ‘yes’ _ was all it took for Hyunjin to pull the older closer, the grip on his hand tightening as he was leisurely dragged along towards the dancefloor, the two of them plunging into the sea of bodies swaying to the beat of the music.

The alcohol was starting to show its effects, Minho’s nerves gradually being replaced by a pleasant buzz thrumming through his system, and dimming his original reserve.

It made him bolder, made him reach for one of Hyunjin’s big hands and guide them towards his waist, desperate to feel the warm touch against his own skin once again.

Bless Felix for putting him in a crop-top.  _ Easier access. _

The blond had to be a dancer of some sort, Minho mused, his body moving expertly against his own as they fell into the same rhythm, their hearts pounding in sync with the deep bass shaking the floor beneath their feet.

The need for words was no longer, suggestive smalltalk now replaced by the slow grind of their hips, the action conveying their ever-growing desire in a way words never could.

Hyunjin’s grip on his waist tightened when the shorter turned around, deliberately pressing his backside against the taut leather barely concealing the other’s growing arousal. The blond hissed into his ear, long fingers tangling in the chain enticingly wrapped around his stomach. Thick lips latched onto the sensitive skin of Minho’s neck, the sensation of  _ hot  _ and  _ wet _ making him involuntarily grind his hips back onto the other man’s, a high whine tearing itself from his throat. He could feel the gems adorning his body jewelry digging into the flesh of his belly, Hyunjin’s grip twisting in the chain and pulling it taunt against the elder’s honey skin.

Usually, the dancer would feel embarrassed for all the sounds he was already making – but this was nowhere near what things  _ usually  _ looked like. Whether it was the alcohol, or simply the high of being touched by what had to be the most enticing human being on planet earth, Minho had no shame left in his body to care.

Searching for leverage, the elder’s hands found the Hyunjin’s firm frame behind him, one hand latching onto a strong biceps covered by silky fabric, while the other dug into blond locks, only now noticing the ribbon tied into it.

This man was going to be the  _ death _ of him.

The taller’s breath was turning more ragged against his neck with every sensual roll of his hips into Hyunjin’s own, their arousal becoming more apparent by the second. The blond wasn’t holding back anymore, the elegant digits of his fingers digging into the soft meat of Minho’s waist – and  _ oh _ , how dearly he hoped the man’s grip would leave marks behind.

The elder craned his head back, his own mouth latching onto the blond’s neck with the intent of leaving the honey skin littered with red and purple. If this was really just one fleeting night the two would spend together, Minho desperately wanted to leave the younger with something to remember him by.

He could feel stray flecks of gold catching on his pouty lips as he mouthed along the man’s strong neck, the small particles a pain to ever completely wash off your skin –  _ Hyunjin’s claim on Minho _ .

It wasn’t long before the unbearable tension between them finally snapped, Hyunjin spinning the brunet’s body around using the grip he still had on the belly chain, and their lips met in a heated kiss.

Any trace of restraint was now gone as they all but devoured each other, spit-slick lips meeting over and over again in an attempt to still the overwhelming feeling of desire for the other.

Minho could feel his own arousal growing steadily, his pants starting to feel impossibly tight, and his senses completely overtaken by everything that was  _ Hyunjin. _

The strong hands roaming over every inch of his body, tugging at the chain around his waist, the boney fingers digging into the soft skin of his love-handles, before settling on the supple flesh of his ass,  _ squeezing _ to his heart’s content.

The hot glide of a skilled tongue against his own, pearly white teeth nipping at the sore skin of his kiss-swollen lips, and continuously diving in for more, more,  _ more. _

The deep roll of powerful hips against his own, their clothed erections only separated by two layers of leather, rubbing together and making pleasure shoot up Minho’s spine like lightning.

He wanted this man, needed him like he needed oxygen to live.

He was desperate to be able to feel more of that smooth honey-tinted skin against his own, smearing golden specks of glitter wherever they touched, and leaving behind a shimmering trail of their yearning.

Minho’s own, much smaller hands were caressing wherever they could reach, never stopping for long in their journey across the other’s ravishing form.

The elder took advantage of the placement of his hand, which was currently tangled in the other’s blond locks, gripping harshly and forcefully (yet a little regretfully) pulling him back from their kiss – there was no other way he could get Hyunjin to stop devouring his lips for even a second.

They shared a long look, two sets of dark eyes filled to the brim with nothing but lust and longing; the next words falling from the taller’s kiss-bitten lips feeling too much like early relief.

“Want to get out of here?”, Hyunjin spoke, lips moving against his own with every syllable, his voice breathless and laced with pure  _ want. _

Minho had never agreed to anything faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, they fuck in the second chapter :')


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied... they're not fucking (yet) but here's 5k of very explicit foreplay :')

The world momentarily spun before Minho suddenly found his back pressed firmly against the front door of Hyunjin’s apartment, the blond pinning him against it as soon as the wood had fallen closed against its frame.

Throughout all of the cab drive back to his place, the younger hadn’t been able to keep his hands to himself for even a second.

Minho could still feel the lingering warmth of the other man’s touch on his waist, could still feel the way long, elegant fingers had kneaded at the flesh there, gradually wandering lower to occasionally grope at his strong thighs and backside. The elder had to swat away Hyunjin’s hands one too many times, them having wandered to places much too indecent given their current location - and as much as Minho had enjoyed the attention, he was simply not prepared to have his dick exposed in the back of a taxi.

They had managed to stay  _ mostly _ civil, restricting their actions to yearning touches over fabric concealing flushed skin, and the heated press of lips in the darkness of the backseat. The shorter had already littered quite the constellation of marks along Hyunjin’s neck, the honey skin now blooming with pretty shades of reds and purples.

Their cheeky flirtations at the bar had only been the tentative start to a long night, their relentless touches to warm skin, and filthy kisses shared under rapidly flashing lights making lust boil hot between them – it was almost an extensive foreplay of sorts, Minho mused.

It had almost become painful, the sexual tension steadily building up between the two, but never snapping, the circumstances not allowing for all the accumulated pressure to burst just yet.

Not until they had finally reached the privacy of Hyunjin’s four walls, at least.

Now, locked away from the prying eyes of any onlookers, they were free to devour each other like they had been dying to for most of the night.

The taller of the two seemed to be the one to possess the least self-restraint, wasting no time before attaching his kiss-swollen lips back to Minho’s sensitive throat the moment the front door had closed behind them. The elder was confident that he must have already looked positively ravished. The other’s mouth had barely left his skin at all tonight, seemingly addicted to the brunet’s flavour ever since the first, intoxicating taste.

Minho felt blessed by the heavens, thankful to whatever deity above for having sent this literal angel his way tonight.

The elder was convinced that the skilled mouth currently gliding down his neck was nothing short of divine, long fingers working the buttons of his shirt open in order to reveal more skin for the blond to worship - because that’s exactly what Hyunjin was doing; his every touch to Minho’s sensitive skin deliberate and filled with nothing but reverence.

Absentmindedly, the older wondered what nation he had saved in his past life to be deserving of an encounter quite as enjoyable. He decided not to think about it, instead focusing his pleasure-ridden mind back on the other man’s sinful ministrations against the flushed skin of his chest.

Hyunjin had already fully parted his cropped button-up, revealing the smooth expanse of the dancer’s toned chest.

If there was one thing Minho was proud of about his own body, it was the delicious build of his chest; the many hours of working out had resulted in the most luscious pair of pecs one could imagine – and the elder thrived on said fact.

It was firm yet plush, muscle shaping the flesh but soft enough to give under the blond’s incessant touch.

Minho felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his spine as the other splayed his elegant fingers over his protruding chest and  _ squeezed.  _ A delighted sound involuntarily tore itself free from the elder’s throat at the sensation. Hyunjin seemed to quite like his reaction, carefully kneading the muscle beneath the warm palm of his hand while his mouth continued its descent down the elder’s neck.

The brunet couldn’t keep the various, sinful noises spilling freely from his throat, soft sighs mixed with high whines ringing through the otherwise quiet room while the younger worked away at him.

“So beautiful.”, the blonde whispered into the flushed skin of his shoulder, his full lips brushing against the skin there with every syllable. Pushing the light fabric of the smaller man’s cropped shirt aside, he set to painting this area with another litter of pretty marks, too.

It was as if the younger was dead set on somehow claiming Minho as  _ his  _ for the night. 

While Hyunjin’s mouth painted wet trails against his sensitive skin, his broad hands were busy groping the elder’s chest like he was in a trance; unable to keep his hands off the freshly discovered muscles. One hand was cupping his left pec, squeezing idly while his thumb relentlessly rolled over Minho’s erect nipple, occasionally pinching it between a long forefinger and thumb. On the opposite side, the blond was using his broad palm to rub against the skin of his chest, putting pressure against the muscle just to feel it shift beneath the skin.

Here, too, Minho’s nipple was trapped under the firm press of his palm, the friction Hyunjin’s hand created against him spreading a delicious warmth throughout the area while simultaneously making his skin tingle pleasantly.

The smaller had been so caught up in all the sensations mixing together, hadn’t noticed Hyunjin’s mouth descend even further, until it was wrapped around the swollen skin of his right nipple. Never one to stall, the blond immediately started sucking at the sensitive skin, skilled tongue running over the raised nub every here and there and leaving wet traces of saliva behind.

All Minho could do was hold on for the ride, dainty hands finding purchase in the other’s golden locks in a fruitless attempt to ground himself.

He was already so far gone and they had barely even started, head swimming with a thousand different things he wanted Hyunjin to do to him while his current ministrations already had him ready to tip over the edge.

He was panting, one toned leg coming up to wrap itself around the younger’s wide hips - another anchor point for Minho to rely on, his legs threatening to give out with every additional suck to his chest.

Hyunjin seemed to have noticed the other’s dishevelled state, easing up on his chest to travel his now unoccupied hand down to the leg clinging tightly to his waist. He placed it under the meat of the elder’s thigh, broad palm splayed across the soft fabric of washed-out jeans as he tightened his grip, supporting Minho’s trembling form.

In a moment of blissful relief, Hyunjin detached his mouth from around the other dancer’s nipple, the bud now bright red and glistening with a sheen of the blond’s spit.

The cooling sensation against his heated skin sent a shiver down Minho’s spine - another, more violent quiver rocking his body as he looked down at himself, slowly taking in the additional bite marks now encasing the beautifully swollen area.

“Come on, baby.”, Hyunjin groaned, mouthing the words against the flushed skin of his cheeks. His full lips puckered where they were resting against a sculpted cheekbone, pressing a soft peck to it afterwards.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?”, he breathed.

Minho found himself nodding his head frantically before the blond had even fully finished his sentence, being just a little too eager to discover what else Hyunjin had in store for him. Any possible feelings of embarrassment were completely drowned out by the overwhelming desire he felt towards the other, his mind too far gone to care about anything but the blond’s skilled hands taking him apart piece by piece.

The shorter hadn’t  _ once  _ before felt anywhere near as enthusiastic about sex as he did when it came to being with Hyunjin, the blood in his veins boiling increasingly hotter with each heated press of skin against skin.

As alluring as Hyunjin’s built form looked in the silky white of his shirt - the flimsy fabric revealing a tempting strip of glittering, golden skin in a carefully calculated manner - the elder was really starting to feel impatient to finally rid him of the obstructive barrier of clothing.

The urge to feel the other’s strong body move freely against his own was getting close to unbearable; to feel that firm chest pressed flush against the trembling muscle of his own back, to feel those flecks of gold decorating the skin smear against his own sweaty backside as the younger fucked into him nice and slow. 

Minho’s eyes involuntarily rolled back into his head at the mental image said thought provided.

“Please.”, the elder whimpered against Hyunjin’s mouth, hot breath fanning over the other’s swollen lips. The younger was visibly struggling to detach his mouth from the brunet, effectively keeping them from taking even a single step into the direction of his bedroom - it seemed as if he had become  _ addicted  _ to the taste of Minho on his tongue.

But Minho couldn’t fault him.

After all, he wanted to taste Hyunjin just as much.

Lips still joined in an absentminded battle for dominance, the elder slowly ran his hands up Hyunjin’s toned arms, feeling the muscles shift under his touch, before placing them on a pair of wide shoulders. He used the new-found leverage to guide the younger backwards, the two of them taking clumsy steps further down the entryway, refusing to part for even a second, until it dawned on Minho that he had no idea where exactly he was supposed to be going.

Fortunately, Hyunjin seemed to have caught on quickly to the brunet’s intentions. Catching the elder off guard, he abruptly spun them around, pushing Minho into a wall to their left while not even once breaking their feverish battle of tongues.

The shorter moaned brokenly into the blond’s mouth, not having expected the sudden display of strength. Consequently, he could feel his erection twitch pathetically inside the confines of his jeans.

Minho was harder than he had ever thought possible, precum already leaking from his tip and staining the inside of his underwear. The elder was nearly panting, hot breath coming out in irregular little puffs against the other’s cherry red lips. Gradually, he felt Hyunjin’s big hands wander down the back of his firm thighs, taking a tight grip of the plush muscle there, before flexing his biceps to heft the elder up into his arms.

A high-pitched squeal tore itself from the brunet’s throat at the action. He could do little more than to weakly wrap his trembling legs around the other dancer’s broad hips, and hang on for the ride.

All at once, Minho suddenly understood his best friend’s obsession with men much stronger than him - something he had crossed off of his own list of preferences a little prematurely, it seemed.

His head was gradually starting to spin as he was now being carried around the apartment.

The lack of oxygen seemed to be getting to him, and yet, the thought of pulling away from their passionate lip-lock didn’t even cross his mind once - not when Hyunjin’s pearly white teeth were digging into Minho’s raw lower lip, the rough action leaving behind a delicious sting.

His surroundings were passing him by in a haze, the elder’s focus solely directed to the blond’s plush lips sucking lightly at his own, as well as the digits of his long, elegant fingers delightfully digging into the meat of his thighs.

In no time, the brunet found himself tipping backwards, an embarrassing squeak resounding through the room as Hyunjin carefully lowered his trembling form onto the mattress. Minho hadn’t even registered that they had already reached their destination, content to let the younger manhandle him in whatever way he pleased, completely obvious to the moment the blond had placed a knee onto his bed, broad palm letting go of his leg to support his back instead. 

Heat rushed to the elder’s face as he realized the gentle treatment he was being given.

Out of all the ways he expected the night to go, he had not anticipated for a literal _angel_ \- the divine, otherworldly being that Hyunjin was to him - to be treating him like he was something precious; a rare treasure to be claimed and caressed with only the most reverent of touches.

Minho would never have thought for his first time with a man to be quite as fulfilling, and it hadn’t even properly started yet.

Their passionate foreplay alone had amounted to enough tension in his thrumming body for him to fear that he might burst at any second.

All he could really compare it to were the mediocre experiences with girls he had previously had, the act itself having felt more like an obligation than something he had actually done out of his own desire. (This alone should have been enough of an indicator for him to recognize his lack of attraction to women sooner - but if his late understanding of himself was what had led him into Hyunjin’s secure embrace, he really wasn’t one to complain.)

And despite the foreignness of the situation he currently found himself in, he didn’t feel the least bit nervous like he feared he would.

Instead of the hesitancy he had expected of himself, Minho was filled with nothing but pure passion, the feeling of longing for the man pressed against him boiling hot in his veins, and making him yearn for more than was probably reasonable.

He wanted Hyunjin.  _ So badly. All of him. _

And the brunet would be damned if he didn’t get what he wanted  _ soon _ .

As his impatience gradually threatened to boil over, Minho decided to slide his hands under the flimsy fabric of the blond’s shirt, his palms catching against the rough particles of gold smeared all over Hyunjin’s gorgeous chest as he worked on parting the offending article further.

His mouth watered in immediate reaction to the newly discovered skin, determined hands all but ripping the remaining buttons off of the white silk in order to reveal more of the body he was so incredibly hungry for. Untucking the offending garment from the younger’s pants, he then wasted no time in pushing the shirt off Hyunjin’s broad shoulders. The smooth fabric slipped down his arms in one mesmerizing motion, muscles bulging as the blond moved around to get rid of his shirt for good, consequently bringing even more heat to Minho's face.

He couldn’t keep his hands from smoothing down the blond’s muscular frame, dainty fingers trailing along Hyunjin’s defined biceps just to squeeze appreciatively at his upper arms. A small whimper left the elder as he felt the pure  _ strength _ the other man possessed, previously hidden away by the layers of silky fabric coupled with the dim lighting of the club. His face flushed almost crimson at the realization of how  _ much  _ the brunet was actually enjoying this specific detail.

Suddenly, all Minho could think about was the younger manhandling him into any position he could possibly want him in, muscles flexing as he moved him around with barely any effort. Somehow, the shorter found himself wishing to submit himself to Hyunjin, for somebody who was practically a stranger to him to take control and show him exactly how pleasurable a good fuck could be.

Their bruised lips met again in a feverish kiss, the other man trapping Minho under his broad body, the added weight pressing his own trembling form into the soft sheets below him.

The brunet let his hands wander freely while their tongues fought for dominance - a battle the elder soon lost as he felt the other’s wide palms grip at the exposed flesh of his waist, long fingers tangling once again in the chain wrapped around his midsection and  _ squeezing.  _ A breathless gasp tore itself free at the action.

His own curious hands were dancing along the taut skin of Hyunjin’s shoulders, then, travelling down further across the wide expanse of his toned backside. A particularly harsh suck against his red, swollen lower lip had the elder digging his blunt fingertips into a set of sturdy shoulder blades, body arching against the younger one’s on top of him.

Hyunjin detached his full lips from his own, leaving a wet trail behind as he then kissed his way across Minho’s burning cheeks, stopping just short of the elder’s neck to press a lingering peck right below the beet-red shell of his ear.

The blond was still tightly gripping onto the elder’s waist, his long fingers digging into the plush skin. A breathless noise left Hyunjin as he thumbed along the metal chain pulled taut against the other man’s unblemished skin, the bit of belly fat he possessed squished aside by the jewellery to lightly bunch on top of it. The younger simply couldn’t get enough of the feeling of Minho’s soft body giving way beneath his incessant touches.

“You’re so pretty, baby.”, the taller whispered into his ear, voice breathy and all but dripping with desire. “So, so beautiful.”, he added, a small moan accompanying the words as his plush lips latched onto the small patch of skin behind his ear. Pearly white teeth grazed over the sensitive spot, eliciting a surprised gasp from the man below him, before the younger trailed lower to mouth along his neck.

Minho couldn’t suppress the shivers racking his body at the sensation of a hot pair of lips leaving a searing path of bites and kisses all the way down to his collarbones. He  _ desperately  _ hoped these spots would still be blooming with pretty reds and purples come morning.

Hyunjin made quick work of his shirt, carelessly tossing the black fabric somewhere across the room after finally ridding the elder of it fully.

Minho should have felt bare beneath the other.  _ Exposed. Vulnerable.  _

But that wasn’t the case, at all.

All he could currently think about was the blond’s gorgeous body above his own; chest sculpted by the gods themselves, so wholly and utterly  _ flawless  _ in every way, with his skin dripping honey and small, individual moles scattered across like stars adorning the night sky. 

To compare to such an ethereal being didn’t even cross his mind.

Instead, he was overwhelmed with a sense of  _ gratefulness  _ at being chosen by said man; that somebody as alluring and sinful as Hyunjin had picked  _ him _ out of the thrumming sea of people crowding the club, and deemed him worthy enough to take him home.

Minho felt on top of the world -  _ blessed,  _ in a sense.

He was shortly snapped out of his reverie as he felt the younger’s blunt teeth scrape against his collarbone, deliberately biting into the ticklish patch of skin with the intent of leaving another mark behind.  _ A souvenir  _ of sorts.

His body quivered as Hyunjin moved on, hungry mouth never stilling on its mission to thoroughly discover the older man. With an infuriating kind of leisure to his actions, the blond kissed lower - across the expanse of Minho’s chest, stopping only long enough to once again run his tongue over both his abused nipples; then, down further, pressing lingering kisses against the elder’s ribs, down, around the plush skin of his midsection, to land right below his belly button.

“Minho,  _ fuck _ . You’re so hot.”, Hyunjin all but moaned into the skin of his tummy. Placing another open-mouthed kiss against one of his love-handles, he added, “So  _ fucking gorgeous. _ ”

The shorter couldn’t help but whimper, the cherry blush already coating his pretty cheeks wandering down even lower to tint his neck and chest as well.

Maintaining eye-contact, the blond gripped the chain laying prettily against Minho’s waist, pulling it taut against the giving flesh of his stomach and pleasingly making the gems dig into his skin. “And this,”, he murmured, warm breath fanning out against the elder’s tummy and making his hair stand on end, “this  _ definitely  _ stays on tonight.”.

Barely having finished his sentence, - his  _ demand  _ for Minho - he let his pink tongue loll out of his mouth, the hot muscle running over the gleaming metal of the chain - already warmed by the brunet’s body heat - all the way to one of the blue gems, licking over it in one broad stripe just to pull back and let the wetness cool against the elder’s feverish skin.

Minho’s eyes almost rolled back into his head at the action.  _ Almost _ .

He barely managed to stammer out a breathless “Y-yes. Fuck-  _ Please.  _ Whatever you want, Jinnie.”, before his senses were once again overtaken by a curious mouth trailing lower on his body.

The younger had already managed to reduce him to an incoherent mess - and his dick wasn’t even out yet!

Currently, it seemed like the blond was intent on changing that, though. While still littering the elder’s stomach with heated, biting kisses, his broad hands were simultaneously wandering lower, letting go of the chain to instead hook into the waistband of his jeans.

Minho’s breathing quickened, his heart hammering away in his chest as he realized the intention behind Hyunjin’s actions.

The blond finally let up on his skin, intense gaze locking with his own as he popped open the button of Minho’s pants, pulling down the zipper along with it. Without breaking their eye-contact once, Hyunjin leaned forward to teasingly mouth at the bulge already forming a tent in the man’s underwear.

The warmth was wonderful but torturous all at once; it was a solid touch ( _ finally _ ) where he needed it most, and yet it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy - which, most likely, was exactly what the blond had set out to do. He wanted to draw this out, to tease the brunet endlessly until he was nothing but a whimpering, trembling mess beneath him, all but  _ begging  _ to finally be allowed to sit on the younger’s cock.

It was then that it dawned on Minho.

This was his very first time with another man, which, of course, wasn’t an issue in his eyes, but he couldn’t help the nervousness settling incessantly in the back of his mind. Somewhere, in the darkest crevices of his lust-ridden mind, he was admittedly somewhat scared about his inexperience.

He had nothing much to offer Hyunjin, -to this absolute  _ god  _ of a man - there was simply nothing he could give him and be confident it would feel even a fraction as wonderful as all the man’s ministrations did to him. Said thoughts were enough to make his hands stutter where they were reaching for Hyunjin, shaky digits threading between his blond locks to timidly pull him away from his clothed arousal.

Minho wouldn’t be able to relax until he shared his concerns with the other. And so he did, because good communication had always been important to him. 

“Hyunjin, w-wait.”, the elder managed to stammer out. Immediately, the blond pulled back from his crotch, eyes now filled with concern and intently trained on Minho from where he lay in-between his legs. “Is something wrong, love?”, he asked, low voice laced with worry.

The shorter swallowed thickly, deciding to get his thoughts out as quickly as possible. Surely, Hyunjin wouldn’t just kick him out once he learned about his inexperience…  _ right? _

“So, uhm… You see, I- … Hyunjin, this is my first time with another m-man.”, Minho rushed out, ears flaming for a completely different reason now. It wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about - and the brunet knew that very well - but he couldn’t quite get rid of the doubt clawing at the far back of his conscience. 

Just as the blond was about to speak up, Minho decided that he wasn’t finished yet. Maybe elaborating on it would help secure him his spot in Hyunjin’s bed, he reasoned with himself.  _ Screw sounding over-eager! _

“B-but I really want this! It’s actually been on my mind for a while now, you know? T-that I might be… attracted to men… and men only. N-none of the girls I’ve been with before have made me feel even a  _ fraction  _ as amazing as you do, which just… confirms it even more for me.”, he stopped to take a steadying breath, insecure eyes gradually taking on a determined edge. “Look, I don’t have much to offer you, but I’m eager to try! Please, just- Hyunjin, I want you.  _ So badly _ . I’ll be good… I promise.”

Hyunjin's gaze softened as he kept staring at him, an endeared smile playing along his full lips as his hands went back to kneading at Minho’s soft sides.

“You’re so precious, you know that?”, he chuckled fondly, sparkling eyes drawing up into two crescent moons. A sense of affection washed over the elder as he attentively watched on, anticipating the blond’s reaction to his sudden confession.

He didn’t have to worry for long, though.

“I don’t mind that, at all. In fact… this might sound a little selfish but-”, the younger paused, a sheepish look on his handsome face, “I’m actually quite pleased that I get to be the one you want to experience this with.”

Hyunjin chuckled again, shifting in his spot between Minho’s thick thighs to lean up and capture his swollen lips in another passionate kiss. “Going to show you  _ exactly  _ how fucking  _ incredible  _ I can make you feel, baby.”, he whispered against his mouth, their lips brushing with every sinful syllable.

The elder couldn’t help but moan at the other man’s statement, more than eager to see for himself what Hyunjin had in store for him.

“You like that?”, the blond teased, perfect teeth exposed by a satisfied grin and catching against Minho’s eager tongue. “Like that I’ll make you feel good, gorgeous? Tell me what you want.”, he spoke. The elder could feel the vibrations of Hyunjin’s low voice tickling against his lips, sending a shiver down his spine.

“W-want you to-  _ fuck.  _ Want you to fill me up, want you inside.”, Minho all but moaned, his words coming out breathless and high-pitched. “ _ Please.” _ , the elder begged - pushing his pride aside being an easy feat if it meant the other would finally give him what he had been wanting so desperately.

“Anything for you.”, Hyunjin chuckled against his cheek, strong neck shifting in order to latch his hungry mouth onto a spot on the underside of Minho’s jaw and suck. “You’ll look so pretty writhing on my cock, baby”, he murmured into his skin.

Another whine tore itself free from the elder’s throat, small hands latching onto the long strands of Hyunjin’s silky hair.  _ “Yes! _ So pretty for you…Hyunjin,  _ please! _ Touch me, need you so badly.”

The younger groaned into his neck at the other’s pleading words, turned on beyond imagination at how eager Minho was acting for him. He didn’t have to be told twice either, diving down the elder’s body once more until he was face-level with the other’s erection straining against his boxer briefs. Settling back down between the elder’s spread thighs, he snaked his hands up the delicious muscle, kneading at them and drawing gasp after addicting gasp out of his lover.

His impatience gradually getting to him, Minho buried his own hands in the other’s blond locks, dainty fingers carding through the silky strands and gently tugging his face closer to where he needed him most.

Hyunjin seemed to grasp onto his intentions quickly, bruised lips parting in order to go back at mouthing over his throbbing erection through the thin layer of fabric. The elder’s whole body flushed at the sudden warmth surrounding him, the sensation dimmed but still enough to make him shudder where he lay stretched out on the sheets.

He felt as vulnerable as ever, with this gorgeous human being mouthing along his leaking dick through his underwear, but it was undeniably the best feeling he had ever experienced.

Driven by the pure lust clouding his mind, he tightened his grip in Hyunjin’s thick locks in a display of boldness, bucking his hips up to grind against the heavenly warmth of the other’s mouth currently teasing his throbbing member. He whimpered at the added stimulation, trying to rut his hips up a second time but promptly being stopped by strong hands pressing him down into the mattress, rendering him mostly immobile.

Minho probably shouldn’t have found that quite as hot as he did.

“Patience, baby.”, the blond murmured, soft lips brushing against the bulge between his legs. Of course - what else had he expected Hyunjin to be if not a real menace?

“You’ll have me soon enough.”, the blond chuckled cheekily, searing gaze meeting Minho’s own, pleading one. The elder wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if they were gleaming with unshed tears of frustration at this point. Being exactly the tease that he was, Hyunjin continued, “Want to see you squirm a little more… I’d be a fool to rush it when I have such a pretty angel laid out just for me, don’t you think?”

With that, the younger went back to mouthing along his throbbing length, hungry gaze still watching intently for the brunet’s every reaction. It genuinely seemed like Hyunjin was enjoying this; like he enjoyed drawing it out as much as possible and making the elder a begging mess before he would have his way with him.

Somehow, Minho wasn’t opposed to the idea one bit.

He felt high in the clouds, his ego boosted to levels he had never reached as the realization settled in that the blond was enjoying this just as much as he was; that he was somehow able to give back the joy and pleasure Hyunjin was currently showering him with.

Deciding to be patient - as much as that was possible, given the stunning blond currently framed by his trembling thighs - the shorter relaxed back into the sheets and let the other man draw things out as long as he pleased. After all, he wanted to milk this encounter for every tiniest bit of bliss it was worth.

It wasn’t long until the fabric of his jeans started being a nuisance, Hyunjin rising from between his legs to rid him of the offending garment. The younger groaned in appreciation as he could now lay his eyes on the newly revealed muscle of Minho’s thighs, mouth-watering at the sight of the muscle flexing under his grip.

Desperate to paint the unblemished, smooth expanse of skin with the prettiest of colours, he wasted no time in putting his mouth on it. Breathy moans and whines resonated throughout the room as Hyunjin bit and sucked at his inner-thighs, leaving marks behind that were sure to remind him of their time together, even days after.

As if the younger had predicted how sensitive Minho was, he didn’t relent in his ministrations, seemingly only satisfied once the previously flawless skin was littered with beautiful red spots, as well as faint teeth-marks. A wet patch had now formed where the tip of the elder’s dick still rested trapped inside his underwear, its owner left panting for air.

Hyunjin took pity on the elder soon, though, deciding that he had tortured him for long enough - that he had earned his  _ reward  _ now.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
